


Well You Look Like Yourself, But You're Somebody Else

by FanDreams01



Series: Godly Wars and Those Dragged Into Them [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "gang", Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, But they aren't as involved, Demon!Tendou Satori, Familiar!Shirabu Kenjirou, First Meetings, Gen, Possession, Pre-Relationship, Protective Tendou Satori, Shirabu Reon and Yamagata are there too, Shiratorizawa is a Gang, Siren!Semi Eita, Tendou Satori-centric, Well - Freeform, i guess, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanDreams01/pseuds/FanDreams01
Summary: Tendou Satori would like to think he's something of an expert when it comes to Ushijima Wakatoshi. He's known the other teen for two years, after all.The person that just opened the apartment door is not Ushijima Wakatoshi.
Relationships: Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Godly Wars and Those Dragged Into Them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928023
Kudos: 47





	Well You Look Like Yourself, But You're Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Note to self, next time you start a series you're really excited for, don't also start a large request project at the same time. My bad guys XD. Sorry it took so long to post part 2 of this. I promise there won't always be that long of a break!  
> Work title from the song You're Somebody Else by Flora Cash

Demons are the spawn of humanity’s darkest moments.

They had no parents or family. Their kinship and similarities meant nothing to each other, and so Tendou was put into the world alone.

He’d spent the first seven years of his life wandering. Eventually, he was placed under the care of the Magic Council and government after wandering into an Antimag, an area where humans had banned magical beings.

From there, he’d ended up in the Eastern part of the Capitol with a foster home. Eastern Capitol was by no means a friendly area, magic beings with ill-intent seemed to thrive unnoticed by the Council, and Tendou quickly found people either vied to have a demon at their side, or despised them.

“Hey, Monster.” Shoji, Tendou’s foster mother’s son, taunted in greeting as he reached closer to Tendou’s head.

Tendou shrunk in on himself, narrowly avoiding the hand trying to clasp and yank his horns which had just begun to develop enough to begin curling up and away from his head.

Shoji, as well as the other foster children, seemed to love pestering Tendou about anything they could: his appearance, his blood, and his magic.

Sometimes Tendou fantasized about making them all shut up, he knew he could do it if only he tried. Dark magic ran through his veins like blood pumped through any other creature, except for angels. But Tendou knew it was a surefire way to end up in a heaping pile of trouble with the Magic council, and he didn’t actually want to hurt anyone.

“What do you want?” Tendou asked.

Shoji scowled, “Just wondering when you were finally gonna leave. Don’t demons belong in the underworld? Your looks could certainly be enough to torture a poor man’s soul.”

Tendou refrained from commenting or correcting Shoji on how demons never actually went to the underworld. No one was even sure if it existed, beyond legends of trapped gods and tormented souls.

Instead, Tendou turned away hesitantly and went back to reading his manga. He’d found the easiest way to get rid of Shoji and the other foster kids was to ignore them, though sometimes it didn’t work out in his favor.

Shoji noticed his removal of attention and tried again to bait Tendou in a fight. When Tendou continued to ignore him, he growled and stormed off.

~~~

Tendou knew he wasn’t the nicest thing to look at, with his cat like lips, grossly large eyes and pinprick pupils. But he’d never been as conscious of it as he was when he started school.

Classmates either avoided him as much as possible or bullied him any chance they got, ignoring what his demon origin could mean for them. 

His horns continued to be a source of pain, as they were sensitive appendages and others seemed to enjoy tugging and pulling at them as they taunted him. His only saving grace was when he hit his growth spurt and became too tall for any of them to touch the red bone marrow. 

There had been times where a classmate would approach and try to be nice to Tendou, but his instincts quickly sniffed them out as gang members just looking for a powerful card to hide up their sleeve. Tendou had no interest in being anyone’s weapon, so he’d turn them all away with a threat hidden behind a cheery tone and smile.

It was a lonely existence, but such was the life he’d been cursed to.

~~~

Then he met Ushijima Wakatoshi.

It was the last year of middle school, and Tendou had resigned himself to the routine of harassment his life had become. 

He was walking down the street at a leisurely pace and humming to himself, in no big rush to get back to the foster home, when someone brushed past him. 

“Watch it,” Tendou called after the man with little bite, it happened all the time and the calls of disgruntlement were simply meant to show surrounding people you weren’t an easy target for anything.

The man grunted but kept moving at a quick pace.

“Was he bothering you?” 

Tendou turned at the voice and found himself facing a tall, broad teen with olive brown hair. 

Tendou raised an eyebrow. “It’s fine,”

The teen hummed, eyes glancing in the direction the man had walked. “That was rude of him.”

“You’re new here, aren’t you?” Tendou asked, amusement falling into his tone.

The teen nodded. “I just moved in with my uncle. My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi.” He offered a hand to Tendou.

Tendou eyed it sceptically, glancing up at the teen. He did see the demon horns, right? Sure, Tendou had taken to spiking his hair to make them as discreet as possible, but they were still visible enough to notice. However, Ushijima’s eyes remained fixed on Tendou’s face.

He was new, so there was no way he was trying to get Tendou involved in anything malicious… probably. Unless his uncle was involved with a gang and had mentioned how useful demons could be.

The rational part of Tendou’s brain told him that this was weird, who just walked up to a demon and struck up a conversation? But the other part of Tendou, the part he did his best to keep buried, leaped to the forefront and practically sang with joy at the possibility of a real friend.

Alright, so maybe now Tendou was the one taking advantage of people like everyone said demons should, but he was fine with that in this scenario.

Tendou reached out and took the offered hand, a mischievous smile lighting up his face. “Well, Ushiwaka, I’m Tendou Satori. You really should be more careful around these parts.”

A jolt went through Tendou when he made contact with Ushijima, something shivering down his spine. For a moment, it felt like he could feel Ushijima’s soul - it was warm but hollowed out, as if there was something missing. The sensation was gone as soon as it came, but it was enough to let Tendou know that there was something different about the other.

Ushijima’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why?”

Tendou threw an arm around Ushijima’s should and started leading him towards a small park nearby. Ushijima looked at the arm in bewilderment. “Well, most people around these parts aren’t particularly friendly. You just so happened to bump into the right demon to give you a survival crash course.”

Ushijima quirked an eyebrow. “How do I know you aren’t trying to kidnap me.”

Tendou laughed. “Oh, I like you. Don’t worry Ushiwaka, I promise not to hurt you.

~~~

So, it turned out Tendou did end up getting involved in a gang because of Ushijima.

But to be fair, they had started it together.

About a year after they met and had become friends, due mostly to Tendou’s persistent pestering of Ushijima, they met Semi Eita in the back of a dark alley beaten near to death. (Don’t ask why they’d been in a dark alley.)

Tendou, through his years of experience, had thought it was better to just leave the other there, but Ushijima had insisted that they help him.

So, they had worked together to lug Semi over to Ushijima’s place, as Tendou couldn’t risk bringing him to the foster home. Ushijima’s uncle had been disgruntled when he found out later, complaining about the scent of blood and a stranger - Ushijima had just shrugged, not being able to smell it after a while as he hadn’t inherited the family ability of being a werewolf somehow.

When Semi had woken up the teen had disclosed he’d gotten caught up in some gang business after accidentally walking into a deal and using his magic to escape. He hadn’t made it very long before getting caught. 

“Well, that explains the tape that was over your mouth.” Tendou commented.

Semi winced, “Yeah, can’t really do much without my voice.”

“Siren?” Ushijima guessed.

Semi nodded.

“Well,” Tendou sighed, “We should probably figure out a solution to your little problem, because now it’s  _ our _ little problem.”

Ushijima gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?”

Tendou shrugged, “We helped him live, so now we’ve got whatever gangs he pissed off pissed at us too, when they find out.”

“You could have just not helped me.” Semi retorted.

“Blame Ushiwaka.”

There was silence for a minute as all three thought.

“We could start a gang.” Semi offered.

“How would that help?” Ushijima asked. 

“Well, there’s safety in numbers.” Semi explained. “We don’t have to do anything, but just by being a gang we gain a bit more safety in these parts, and as long as we don’t get into any of their business, other gangs will leave us alone.”

“So… basically you just want to be friends.” Ushijima stated.

Semi wrinkled his nose. “Not friends.” Eastern Capitol logic told you friends make you weak. “More like… close acquaintances out of convenience.”

Tendou sighed, “As long as we don’t actually do anything, fine. I’m not trying to get in trouble with the Magic Council or anything here.”

Semi glanced at him, seemingly just taking notice of Tendou’s horns. “Yeah, I can agree to that.”

Ushijima nodded solemnly. “Alright then. We’re a gang.”

~~~

After that, it wasn’t long until others came along.

Shirabu was a familiar without a mage, who had no interest in creating a partnership with one. But that opened up a lot of dangerous opportunities from trafficking and smuggling rings to mages forcing bonds. News of the gang-but-also-not-a-gang based in Shiratorizawa Apartments had spread through the gangs pretty quickly, and one day Shirabu had shown up asking to join.

Reon was the first human to join - Tendou was not convinced Ushijima was human. The group had been approached by a member of a more well known gang and had said that his brother had been rejected and needed someone else to provide some safety. Ushijima had convinced them to agree, but they’d all remained on edge and suspicious of him until he proved himself trustworthy.

Yamagata had apparently known Reon as a child and joined him not long after he arrived.

Goshiki had been an unexpected variable. He was younger than them all by at least a year, and was more naive. He was determined and peppy and looked at them (specifically Ushijima) like they’d hung the stars. He showed up at Ushijima’s apartment nervous and full of jittery energy. Apparently, he’d heard that Ushijima was like him. Upon pressing the matter, Goshiki revealed that he, like Ushijima, was of magic descent - also a werewolf - but had no magic of any kind himself. Ushijima had practically adopted Goshiki on the spot.

For the first time in his life, Tendou wasn’t alone. Things still weren’t perfect. School and the foster home was much the same as it had always been, but now Tendou had friends to help him.

It was nice.

~~~

It was nice, so of course it couldn’t last.

It had been a normal day until Tendou got a text from Ushijima during school.

**_Meet me at my apartment after school._ **

Tendou blinked, two things stood out to him about the text. 1.) Ushijima had referred to it as his apartment, when in all two years Tendou had known him, he’d only ever referred to it as his uncle’s apartment. 2.) He hadn’t signed off with his name like he normally would. Ushijima was weird like that, adding his name on to the end of every text like they didn’t know it was him.

Tendou furrowed his brows, but let the thought drop when his next class started. 

It wasn’t until after school when he was on his way to Ushijima’s apartment when his suspicions resurfaced. Halfway there he met up with Semi and Goshiki.

“You got a text too?” Semi asked. “What do you think it’s about?”

They didn’t usually meet up during the week unless something came up. They all went to different schools, so they’d rarely study together and some had things after school during the week. 

Tendou shrugged, trying to ignore the disquiet settling in his mind. “Who knows. It must be important for Ushiwaka to text us though.”

Ushijima had sort of fallen into the role of leader for their little “gang”, though none of them could tell people how it had happened. It probably just had to do with the fact that they all trusted him with their lives. He’d proven it not to be misplaced.

“Well, let’s not keep him waiting!” Goshiki called back to them from where he’d been walking a bit ahead of the older boys. “Hurry up!”

The three walked in silence until they reached the apartment.

Tendou knocked a rhythm on the door, but froze when it opened. The person who answered was  _ not _ Ushijima.

It looked like him, sure, but the eyes were what really set off alarms in Tendou’s head. They were a light purple instead of Ushijima’s usual olive. His expression was blank, but not in the normal Ushijima-doesn’t-know-how-to-emote-properly way. Tendou couldn’t get any kind of read on how he was feeling.

A chill ran down Tendou’s spine, not entirely dissimilar to the one he felt when he first met Ushijima, but much colder. It was entirely different from the slight shivers he’d gotten used to when Ushijima showed him physical affection recently.

Tendou glanced at Semi and Goshiki, but neither appeared to notice the changes, not even the eyes.

Not-Ushijima ushered them into the room, where they found Reon, Yamagata and Shirabu already waiting. Tendou took a seat in the middle of the group, cautiously watching Not-Ushijima, who appeared to take notice.

Not-Ushijima scrutinized Tendou for a moment, before a slight smirk curled up his lips. Tendou looked away, not enjoying the feeling of bugs crawling up his skin.

And there began the meeting that changed everything.

Not-Ushijima went on a ramble about gods and making the world right again, and how he and Goshiki were something called vessels and he’d already taken on a god. He spoke of how they had to bring change and correct the order of things, even though it meant they would need to fight the government and other gods who had manipulated everything to be as terrible as it all was now.

At the end, the group exchanged a look, none would believe it if Not-Ushijima hadn’t shown proof in the form of magic, which they all knew Ushijima couldn’t do by himself. In the end, it was their loyalty and faith in Ushijima that had them all agreeing.

They turned to Tendou. 

“Well?” Goshiki pushed for an answer, “What about you, Tendou?”

Tendou glanced at them all. He couldn’t just leave them to deal with this when they had no idea what they were getting into.

He looked at Not-Ushijima. 

He should get out, he knew. The “gang” was supposed to be about survival and convenience, and Tendou knew he was less likely to survive if he stayed. But, this had become something else. He’d gained friends and… something more, though he couldn’t say what Ushijima was to him when the other wasn’t even around.

The god - Tendou knew it was a god named Washijou now - had claimed that Ushijima still had control, but Tendou knew better. The eyes alone stated it quite obviously, though Washijou appeared to have some sort of spell hiding them that only Tendou could see through.

And Washijou was most definitely not on the right side of things. The fact that Tendou - a demon, a creature of darkness of all things - could see through his spell and the draw of power Tendou felt towards the god made that obvious enough.

He couldn’t leave them.

He was going to find a way to fix this, and to do that he had to be on the inside.

Tendou pulled out a bright smile. “Aw, you guys know I could never leave Ushiwaka!”

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered that Tendou is REALLY hard to write while working on this fic, but I hope I did him justice.


End file.
